


Mommy's Boy

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Princesses have needs. Allura just counts herself lucky to have Lance around.





	Mommy's Boy

Allura tightens her grip on his hair, bucking against him a few more times before pulling away and watching her pussy juices drip down his chin. Lance’s eyes are glazed over and shiny, and he looks up at her with a baffled happiness. She hadn’t expected the drug to work so quickly or so effectively, but she doesn’t have any complaints.

“What do you want?” she commands, her bare foot stroking his cock where it falls out of his unzipped jeans.

“I want to make Mommy cum,” he pleads. The drug is already making his cock leak precum on the floor.

The words send a shock of pleasure through her, and she jerks his mouth back to her cunt, grinding his hungry lips against her. “Such a good boy,” she breathes, “Keep… _ahhh!”_ It’s almost enough, but not quite, and she falls back against the wall, heat coiling inside her - she slides down to the floor, and Lance lifts his head, drool falling from his tongue.

“Mommy-?”

She pulls him into a forceful kiss, and wraps her legs around him, dragging his cock into her despite his squeal of protest. “Fuck me,” she demands.

“Ahh…” He moans in pleasure as his cock sinks into her, and for a moment the drug clears and he thrusts into her of his own accord - but then his body goes malleable and soft again, and she bucks her hips against him. He’s deep inside her, but it’s not enough. With a growl, she flips Lance onto his back and bucks her hips wildly against him, ignoring his whimpers of pain as her legs collide with his.

“M-mommy-”

“Shush, shush,” she says, but he won’t stop whimpering - she shoves her fingers into his mouth, and wraps her other hand around his beautiful throat. All too soon, his hot cum spills into her, and she growls in frustration - and keeps fucking him.

“ _Mmm! Mmmy!”_ he squeals from around her fingers, tears leaking from his glassy eyes, and she almost laughs at how pathetic he is. 

“One orgasm and you’re done. Well, I’m not, and I’m going to use you until I’m done.”

His nails scratch at the floor in desperation, but he doesn’t protest.

Just like the good boy he is.

 

 


End file.
